bad boy
by font dial 99
Summary: Luffy un chico con una reputacion del asco  se enamora de la chica nueva del colegio pasen y lean para ver que es lo que sucede ...   adio hacer summarys
1. Chapter 1

hola de nuevo! este sera un fic normal sin canciones ni nada parecido solo que Nami se vera un poco oc y Luffy sin lugar a dudas es oc XD los demas tendran personalidad normal

Disclaimer:One piece nos es mio es de Eichiro Oda

* * *

><p>La escuela Thousand sunny tiene primaria, secundaria y preparatoria,actualmente tiene m s de 210 estudiantes que Cruzan 1,2 y 3 de preparatoria respectivamente, en todos los grados hay 3 diferentes salones, A,B y C. Entre hace ya 2 meses en primer grado pero, de 3 posibilidades, me tuvieron que poner en el salon B, el salon mas conflictivo de toda la escuela gracias a la linda, bien portada y respetuosa sobretodo banda de los mugiwaras ,como se hacen llamar, la banda estaba conformada por Monkey , su lider que es un poco arrogante y rebelde ya que se salta clases cuando quiere ,sale del salon cuando quiere, se queda dormido en clase, se escapa de la escuela, fuma y toma durante los recesos, eso sin incluir las repetidas veces que eh o do que lo ''ase'' en la parte de atras del gimnasio de deportes, no hay chica de secundaria que no se le quede viendo al pasar ni chico de secundaria que al verlo salga corriendo..<p>

- Nami estas bien?-pregunto Robin

mi mejor amiga , hablando de ella, por lo que eh podido notar ella est enamorada de Zoro la mano derecha de Luffy un chico un grado mayor que nosotros, pero,gracias a su gran cerebro esta con un chico muy, pero, muy ,pero ,muy flojo , toma en exceso y ya es repetida la ocasion que le han llamado a hablar a la directora porque esta borracho en clase, fuma muy poco ,de el no eh oido rumores ya que rara vez esta despierto.

-si Robin solo pensaba-dije yo con una sonrisa-bueno que te parece si almorzamos juntas-dije yo sonriendo

-me parece bien pero vamos por Viv y Kaya antes de que se haga fila en la cafeteria respondio la morena

acto seguido, me levante y deje el salon de clases ,solo que ninguna de las 2 se percato de la extra a mirada de un desconocido pelinegro

Llegaron al salon A que estaba solo ala derecha de su salon Cuando abrieron la puerta no poi an creer la escena, Kaya estaba sentada en la silla de su banco visiblemente asustada, mientras, Ussop estaba justo a 10cm de su cara bueno, no parecia tan extraño, ya que, Ussop pertenece ala rebelde banda de los mugiwaras es el mejor amigo de la infancia de Luffy , tiene una ligera obsesion por las chicas gueras ,lo mismo que causo que Conis saliera del colegio ,el no fuma, si toma pero no en exceso ya que el era uno de los mas agradables ,por asi decirlo, de toda la banda, solo que, sus hormonas se descontrolan cada vez que ve ese tono amarillo en el pelo de la muchachas.

Ussop voltio a ver alas visitante dejo escapar un bufido y se alejo de Kaya

-hablamos despues querida-se despidio dejando el salon

- Kaya te hizo algo?-pregunte yo corriendo a ver a Kaya

-Si-dijo con la voz baja

-que te hizo pregunte rapidamente pensando lo peor

-El robo mi corazon-dijo alzando la cara con los ojos brillantes una sonrisa en el rostro, Kaya dejo a Robin con una gota en la cabeza y yo como una malpensada

- Como?-pregunto Robin

-si somos novios-dijo sonriendo aunque no le hicimos esa pregunta

- quede de desayunar con el lo siento pero hoy no podre comer con ustedes, a Vivi de seguro ya esta en la cafeteria-dijo Kaya quien sin que me diera cuenta salio del sal on al desir estas ultimas palabras

-deberiamos ir a buscar a Vivi-dijo Robin abriendo la puerta del salon pero en ese momento vi como la jalaron fuertemente y se cerro la puerta yo me levanto como reflejo y grite

-!ROBIN!-

en ese momento se abrio la puerta del salon y entro el causante de todos mis pensamientos

-Ella esta bien ,fue a tener una larga charla con Zoro creo que eso a ella le gustara -sonrio Luffy

quien cerro la puerta y avanzo hacia mi como reflejo yo camine hacia atras pero solo 2 pasos fueron suficientes para que me pegara contra la pared ,el llego rapido se paro justo enfrente de mi y sonrio

-que es lo que quieres -dije temerosamente

-tu si que eres muy bonita-dijo el se acerco a mi y en cuanto nuestras narices se tocaron voltie la cara hacia la derecha

despues senti su boca en mi cuello abri mis ojos lo mas grande que pude en mi vida despues de unos segundos el se separo de mi cuello y me abraazo

-es la primera vez que siento algo por una chica- me susurro al oido-por eso cualquier cabron que se atreva a mirarte o querer tener amistad contigo le romper toda su boca entiendes?- dijo para finalizar se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos

Yo lo voltie a ver y no lo podia negar era jodidamente apuesto tenia el cuerpo muy marcado y su mirada era fulminante era moreno y su pelo esta despeinado solo lo cubri a su sombrero de paja

-por supuesto eso te convierte de mi propiedad asi que para las niñas seria algo as como mi novia-dijo el sonriendo

- tu novia?-pregunte

-si a y miembro de la banda de los mugiwaras asi que con los muchachos si puedes hablar pero con cualquier otro cara de mono que se acerque tiene los dias contados bueno vamos a desayunar-dijo cambiando el tema completamente el tema

abrio la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que pasara , rapidamente asenti solo que seguia en un estado de shock total solo al pasar la puerta se me quito el camino a lado mi lado.

-seguramente ya has oido hablar de mi por los chismes de la escuela pero yo solo se que te llamas Nami-dijo el chico

-no tengo apellido-dije yo

- Como que no tienes apellido?-dijo

-es que mi madre se divorcio de mi padre antes de que yo naciera y mi madre es huerfana asi que ella no tenia apellido-dije yo

-anda ya -dijo el cuando son su telefono un Iphone de ultima generacion

-es solo mi hermano-dijo

- tienes un hermano?-dije

-si su nombre es Ace es un chico molesto tu tienes hermanos?-pregunto

- a si Nojiko es mayor que yo 2 años... Robin?-dije yo al mirar hacia enfrente

-Shishishishishi-dijo el

Pues Robin se estaba besando con Zoro salvajemente

-es que Zoro nunca pierde el tiempo Shishishishishi-dijo Luffy

-tienes razon no soy como tu- dijo Zoro que al fin se separo de la boca de mi amiga

-seras cabron yo no trato a mi novia como una maquina de besos-dijo Luffy

-ffufufuu no me lo esperaba de ti Nami que tuvieras novio-dijo Robin

-Robin ,ni yo me lo esperaba-dije yo sonriendo causando una gran sonrisa en Luffy

en ese momento sono la campana de la escuela

-se acabo el receso -dijo Robin

-deberiamos ir a clase-dije yo

-lo olvidaba -dijo Luffy sonriendo-son unas niñas bien-

-pero no las obligaremos a nada Luffy si quieren ir a clase adelante-dijo Zoro

-pues yo me quedo-dijo Robin

-pues yo tambien -dije yo con seguridad

-bueno pues vamonos- dijo Luffy

salimos al patio pero lo cruzamos

exactamente a donde nos llevan?-pregunte

-atras del gimnasio-dijo Luffy

* * *

><p>XD gran finale bueno el proximo eppisodio el sabadosi tengo errores de ortografia lo siento! mi computadora es rasista y tengo que poner la ñ con copy-paste y los acentos me los borra D: pero bueno adios!<p> 


	2. ¿Tienes novia!

-ahí es donde se junta toda la banda después del receso-agrego al final

-chicos vienen muy bien acompañados-dijo Ussop

-yohooho señorita ¿me dejaría ver sus pantis?-dijo un chico alto delgado pálido y con un extraño afro refiriéndose a Nami

Luffy rápidamente le dio un puñetazo que lo tiro al piso

-ella es Nami y es mi novia si le vuelves a decir algo parecido te voy a castrar-dijo Luffy muy alterado

-te dije que no idiota-se oyó muy cerca de hay todos volteamos de donde se originaba el grito pero solo alcanzamos a ver a una chica peli verde corriendo

-Mellorine no te vayas-dijo un chico güero

--se oyo por doquier

-Sanji eres muy lanzado tienes que ir lento para que funcioné-dijo Franky

-¿Sanji?-pregunte yo

-no puede ser ese Sanji Nami -contesto Robin

-¿Nami? puede ser que tú seas mi Nami-swan dijo Sanji

-creo que si es-agregue yo con una gota en la cabeza

-entonces tu debes de ser Robin-chwan-dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos

-?lo conocen?-pregunto Ussop

-si estuvimos juntos en secundaria 2 anos pero lo expulsaron por ingerir alcohol en el jardín de infantes-respondí con una sonrisa

-¿quien es tan idiota como para hacer eso? bueno se oye típico de ti cejas rizadas-contesto obviamente Zoro

-que dijiste cabello de oompa loompa-contesto Sanji

-quieres pelear, Paulina Rubio?-contesto Zoro

-bueno chicos cálmense que ni siquiera nos hemos presentado cordialmente-contesto un chico de no mas de 6 anos qque tenia el cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

-~¿quién es el?~-pregunte yo abrazándolo

-ara, es muy lindo- dijo Robin atrás de mi

-~que me digas lindo no ara que me agrades y tu también suéltame que no me simpatizas~

-es el hermanito del cabeza de calabacín, Chopper solo tiene 6 anos así que no sabe reaccionar a ciertas situaciones como a que una chica tan guapa como mi Nami-swan la abrase-contesto Sanji

-?quien es guapa Sanji-pregunto Luffy con una aura oscura alrededor

-a ti que te importa cabeza de chorlito-contesto Sanji

-pues sabes si me importa y mucho ya que Nami es mi novia m-o-b-y-a-n-remarco Luffy

-Luffy eso hasta yo supe que estaba mal deletreado-dijo Chopper con una gota en la cabeza

-y antes de que se te ocurra algo Robin es mi mobia digo novia-dijo Zoro

-!ZORO TIENE NOVIA!-gritaron los chicos

-a pero eso ya lo sabía-dijo Luffy

-déjame decirte que eres mi primera cuñada -dijo Chopper dirigiéndose a Robin

-!CHOPPER! no le digas esas cosas tan innecesarias-dijo Zoro sonrojado

-pero eso te hace parecer más lindo-dijo Robin sonriendo

-pues para los chicos eso te hace como un pelele anti-social-dijo Luffy

-cállate que Nami es tu primera novia también-dijo Zoro

-¿enserio?-le pregunto Nami a Luffy

-eeee Sanji comida-dijo Luffy

-como si te diera mi almuerzo-dijo Sanji

-¿Franky porque lloras?-dijo Chopper

-no lloro maldición no lloro por que Luffy y Zoro maduraron al fin-dijo Franky

Todos sonrieron al oir eso

-y dime nee-chan que estupideces dicen ahora de nosotros-pregunto Franky

-pues me doy cuenta de que esos rumores son basura total,dicsen que Luffy y Zoro lo hacen atrás del gimnasio con una chica al día y que Ussop está obsesionado con las Franky roba partes de automóvil para el taller de su padre y no recuerdo mas-dijo Nami

-?que significa hacerlo atrás del gimnasio?-pregunto Chopper

-ahora que lo mencionas ya tienes 8 verdad bueno veras cuando una mujer y un hombre se quieren mucho mucho mucho-dijo Zoro

-!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!nole digas eso que tiene 6 no 8 lo dejaras con un trauma psicológico tan severo que terminara hospitalizado un mes en un manicomio y luego se volverá antisocial y sin amigos y luego encontrara unos amigos en la primaria pero tendrán una mala reputación y su madre se va a preocupar por sus amistades hasta que se da cuenta de que son buenos chicos con un perfil malo -dijo Brook

-! TIENES 6 ANOS!-pregunto Zoro

-¿chicos tengo hambre?¿Nami tienes hambre?-pregunto Luffy

-la verdad es que...-y Luffy puso una cara de perrito abandonado

-si tengo hambre-dijo Nami con una sonrisa

-pues vamos a la cafetería-dijo Luffy quien rápidamente tomo a Nami de la mano lo que hiso que se sonrojara y salió corriendo

-oye Luffy y ¿sigue abierta la cafetería ahorita?

-pues se supone que no pero Ace hace su servicio social en la cafetería de la escuela así que para mí y la banda está abierta-dijo Luffy

Al llegar a la cafetería que no era más que 12 mesas azules con 6 sillas cada una y una ventanilla a la cual podias comprar cosas

-ey Ace me das 1 sándwich de jamón 3 bolsas de papas fritas 1 hotdog 3 tacos una coca-cola 4 pedazos de pizza ¿Nami quieres algo?

- ¿todo eso te comes?-pregunto Nami

-de hecho eso es como su entremés al rato viene por mas-dijo Ace por la ventanilla

-siempre he pensado que ese delantal te queda perfecto-dijo Luffy saboreando venganza

-¿pero Nami quieres algo?-pregunto Luffy

-a lo siento si quiero 1 sándwich de jamón y unas sabritas adobadas-dijo Nami

-ahorita sale señorita –dijo Ace con una sonrisa

Pero Luffy le dio un pu;etazo en la cara y le dijo

-ni se te ocurra proponerle algo indebido por que si lo haces despertaras bajo el agua en canada me oiste-dijoLuffy tomándolo por el delantal

-pues a ti no te a de importar lo que haga-dijo Ace

-si me importa Nami es mi novia-dijo Luffy

-¡!¿TIENES NOVIA?-dijo Ace alarmado-yo pensé que la Apocalipsis estaba cerca al pero no tanto-dijo Ace

-no seas estúpido y anda dame mi comida y la de Nami-dijo Luffy

-está bien a por cierto son 506$

-está bien- dijo Luffy

-yo pago lo mio-dijo Nami

-como crees yo invito todas las veces cuando este cerca-dijo Luffy sacando el dinero

-se tardaran un poco así que recomiendo que se sienten-dijo Ace

Y los dos fueron a una mesa que estaba cerca….


	3. Comida,peleas y actuaciones

Hola de nuevo:D bueno los dejo leer a gusto

Disclaimer:One Piece todavia no es mio... digo One Piece no es mio es de Eichiro Oda.

* * *

><p>Al llegar los 2 se sentaron en las mesas uno enfrente del otro:<p>

-oye, Nami ¿tu me amas?-pregunto Luffy viéndola a los ojos.

Nami no contesto al momentoya que el impacto de la pregunta la dejo pensando y con mariposas en el estomago gracias a los ojos clavados de su ahora novio en los suyos.

-¿por qué lo preguntas?-fue lo único que el cerebro de Nami logro formular.

-pues porque no te pregunte si querías ser mi novia ,ni te pregunte si me querías ,ni tampoco si querías ser de la banda y eso me preocupa pero si quieres tu libertad lo entiendo a mi no me afecta-dijo Luffy con la mejor falsa sonrisa que tiene.

-pues es cierto, al principio te odiaba porque siempre nos regañaban por la culpa de la banda y por que a ti te tachaban de ,perdón por la palabra ,pero de prostituto pero ahora todo cambio en unas horas y la banda es súper divertida son grandes chicos y de echo creo que lo que siento es amor por ti -dijo Nami un poco sonrojada

Luffy se paró de su asiento con la sombra de su sombrero tapándole los ojos obligo prácticamente a Nami a levantarse de la suya y la abrazo pero esta vez tiernamente

-para mí eso basta-dijo Luffy quien se había hundido en el hombro de la chica

Luffy se separo después de casi 1 minuto de estar juntos en un abrazo Nami tomo su brazo y se acerco a el depositándole un beso en la mejilla que hiso que Luffy sonriera y sintiera una sensación en el estomago que al no saber su origen lo catalogo como hambre ,pero de Nami.

Nami volvió a su asiento Luffy hizo lo mismo pero miro su reloj y grito.

-sabes si me vuelven a regañar por faltar a clases te echare la culpa-refiriéndose obviamente a Ace.

-pues, no te alteres que hace mucho rato que esta todo solo que quería ver si se besaban ,pero, resultado no esperado así que ven por tu comida-dijo Ace desde la ventanilla sonriendo socarronamente.

''Besaban,Besaban,Besaban,Besaban,Besaban,Besaban,Besaban''-resonaba la cabeza de Nami

-serás cabrón-dijo Luffy un poco sonrojado-ahora dame mi comida y la de Nami-dijo Luffy pero no se había dado cuenta que ya habia agarrado toda la comida

-Nami vámonos-dijo Luffy

-a claro fue un gusto conocerte Ace-dijo Nami

-el gusto es mío pero no vayas a quitarle la inocencia a Luffy ,Nami eres su primera novia-dijo Ace saboreando la dulce miel de la venganza por 587 vez en su vida.

Nami quedo perpleja al oír eso y Luffy como no sabía a qué se refería lo tomo como un insulto y se voltio

y las -Nami me sotienes esto?-dijo Luffy dandole la pizza bolsas de papitas frita.

-!ACE MOJABA LA CAMA HASTA QUE CUMPLIO 13!-grito Luffy dejando a los Alumnas de las aulas mas cercanas riendose y al grupo de amigos que estaba en la cafetería riendo a carcajadas enormes pues eran amigos de Ace

Y tomo de la mano a Nami y salió corriendo como si el mismísimo diablo los estuviera persiguiendo

Llegaron de nuevo atrás del gimnasio Luffy dejo la comida en el suelo y empezó a jadear de cansancio Nami no soltó la comida pero también estaba jadeando

-oye eso es sospechoso Luffy y Nami jadean los dos están mas despeinados y la ropa toda desarreglada y además están agarrados de la mano-dijo Ussop con cara de pervertido

Los dos se pararon miraron a Ussop luego a sus manos luego a ellos y se soltaron sonrojándose mas

-Nami, hay muchas pruebas medicas hoy en dia de embarazo que son 100% seguras-dijo Chopper

-¿Como sabes de ese tema? pequeño-dijo Franky asustado

-tele-dijo Chopper

-yo a tu edad veía los teletubies-dijo Ussop

-sí pero Chopper la primera vez que los vio tubo pesadillas-dijo Zoro

-¿oye Nami me das de tus papas?-dijo Luffy

-si claro - dijo Nami

-a deja te doy tu sándwich a aquí esta-dijo Luffy

-gracias-lo tomo y lo abrió mientras comenzaba a comer y Luffy comia las papas de Nami y los dos veían la pelea como si de tele se tratase.

-pero Barney también es feo-dijo Chopper

-pero no tanto como Ussop-dijo Zoro en venganza por insultar a su caricatura favorita

-oye Ussop no es feo solo es visualmente incomodo-dijo Franky tratando de ''ayudar''

-¿oye Nami me pasas mi pizza?-dijo Luffy

-toma-dijo Nami

-tu eres un tipo enorme con complejo de superioridad-dijo Ussop

-y tu un tipo que parece traído de tontolandia-dijo Franky

-ves ni insultos sabes hacer-dijo Ussop

-ahora que lo pienso Bob esponja es mejor que todo lo demás-dijo Chopper

-¡TU CIERRA LA BOCA!- dijo Ussop

-no le grites a Chopper-dijo Zoro

-no le grites a Ussop por gritarle a Chopper-dijo Franky

-no le grites a Zoro por gritarle a Ussop por gritarme a mi-dijo Chopper

-no le grites a Franky por que Zorro me grito por gritarte-dijo Ussop

-¿QUE?-dijo Luffy

-este no es asunto tuyo-dijieron los 4

-Luffy ¿está bien dejarlos peleando?-dijo Nami

-si siempre se pelen por cosas sin sentido una vez se pelearon por quien se quedaba con un grillo-dijo Luffy terminando su 3 bolsa de papas.

-Oye Nami ya va a empezar historia- dijo Robin

-enserio !tan tarde es!-dijo Nami

-qué ?ya se van?-dijo Luffy

-si a Robin le fascina la historia aunque en esa clase yo me duermo y la clase entera también-dijo Nami

-pero vámonos -dijo Robin

Zoro la tomo de la cintura la pego a su cuerpo y le dio un beso tierno

-!CHOPPER TAPATE LOS OJOS!-grito Brook

-Adiós Robin-dijo Zoro sonriendo

-Adios-añadio la pelinegra

Nami fue donde estaba Luffy comiendo se agacho y le dio un beso a la mejilla

-adios Lufffy-dijo Nami

-aaaññdois-dijo Luffy tratando de no atragantarse por la impresión

Las 2 chicas salieron corriendo pues la campana acababa de sonar y debían de ir al salón de historia lo más rápido posible

*2 horas después*

-Nami,Nami,Nami,Nami-decia Robin impacientemente

-a ¿ya se acabo la clase?-dijo Nami

-si dime ¿cuanto tiempo te dormiste? -dijo Robin

Nami se levanto de su asiento y recogió su mochila

-no se solo recuerdo "Buenos días habrán su libro en la pagina" y despues tengo todo en blanco-dijo Nami

-dormiste 2 horas-dijo Robin

En ese momento salieron del salón y caminaron hacia la salida de la escuela

-Chicas por fin salen-dijo Luffy

-es que Nami tiene el sueño muy pesado-dijo Robin

-No cabe duda son el uno para el otro-dijo Ussop-por cierto ¿no han visto a Kaya?-dijo Ussop

-hoy es miércoles así que le toca practica de porristas-dijo Nami

-¿Kaya es porrista?-dijo Ussop

-Si aunque no lo hace por gusto su madre la obliga-dijo Robin

-pero bueno ya vámonos-dijo Franky

-pero ¿no vamos a esperar a Chopper?-dijo Nami

-a es cierto ¿donde estará?-dijo Luffy

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA !SALVENME!-grito Chopper

Pues lo perseguían unas chicas de 3 de preparatoria Boa Hancock y sus dos hermanas Marigold y Sandersonia

-!ven aquí eres muy bonito me dan ganas de abrazarte!-dijo Hancock

-!NO!ALEJATE!-gritaba Chopper con lagrimas en los ojos

-Oigan dejen al chico en paz-dijo Luffy quien se había puesto enfrente de las hermanas Boa

-Lo siento mucho Luffy-kun no volverá a pasar-dijo Hancock sonrojada

-¿eso es por miedo?-pregunto Robin

-espero que si-dijo Nami

-de hecho eso siempre a sido así Luffy-niichan no es malo al contrario es una persona muy noble pero nunca a sabido porque lo tratan como lo tratan no es que el trate de ser malo es que no puede evitarlo así es su personalidad-dijo Franky llorando

-Franky creo que te has enamorado-dijo Ussop

-¿QUE DIJISTE NARIZOTA?-dijo Franky

-ya no se peleen señor visualmente incomodo y señor enorme con complejo de superioridad que en la mañana tuvimos suficiente-dijo Zoro

-bueno ya vámonos que se nos hizo tarde -dijo Luffy

-y ¿a donde vamos?-pregunto Nami

-pues como ahora son parte de la banda y ademas como Robin es novia de Zoro y tu eres mi novia tenemos que enseñarles algo-dijo Luffy

-¿QUE QUE?-dijieron los alumnos

-así es los jefes de la banda ya tienen acompañante-dijo Franky

-sí y si algún cabron se atreve a pasarse de listo con Nami muere en mis manos-dijo Luffy tomando a Nami de la cintura y pegándolo a el de modo que su cabeza quedara en su pecho.

-y si alguien ve indecentemente a Robin no tendré piedad-dijo Zoro tronando los dedos de las manos

-Vámonos-anuncio Luffy

despues caminaron 2 cuadrasen completo silencio

-Pff-se oyo atras

-JAJAAJAJAJAJ-se empezaron a reir todos menos Robin y Nami

-vieron sus cara parecían muertos vivientes-dijo Brook

-JAJAJAJAJA-se empezaron a reír

-pero la promesa va en serio si alguien aunque sean ustedes trata mal a Nami probara mis puños-dijo Luffy

-si la mía también Robin es mía-dijo Zoro

-pero ¿no dijeron que no querían ser malos?-dijo Nami

-no queremos serlo solo nos divertimos haciéndolo-dijo Luffy abrazándola de lado osea la mano de Luffy en su hombro y Nami con los brazos a los costados.

-pero ahora ¿a donde nos llevan?-dijo Robin

-las llevaremos a nuestro lugar secreto...

* * *

><p>que descubriran en el capitulo que sigue XD bueno de antemano Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo de verdad se los agradesco<p>

NamiLuffy:Gracias por ponerme en el final del capitulo de ''no me mires asi, soy como soy'' lo estaba leyendo y al final lo vi y se me salio una lagrimita de verdad gracias

Link de la gran /s/7271819/1/No_me_mires_asi_soy_como_soy ya saben quiten los guinoes bajos

anime full4ever:gracias por tus reviews y te pido inmediatamente el segundo capitulo de ''juntos en el pasado ,el presente parte de una obra'':)

Link de la /s/7290407/1/Juntos_en_el_pasado_el_presente_parte_de_una_obra

No me pregunten a donde las van a llevar ni yo se deveras XD a y por cierto la caricatura favorita de Zoro no es Barney de hecho no se cual es dejen reviews para escoger una.

atte:font 99


	4. La base

Ok 2:20 de la madrugada en domingo bueno ya saben como soy XD aqui les dejo el 4 capitulo de bad boy que por cierto me dio un poco de flojera hacerlo pero despues mi msa revivio y termino asi

Disclaimer:One Piece no es mio es de Eichiro Oda

* * *

><p>-Las llevaremos a nuestro lugar secreto-dijo Zoro<p>

-pero ¿está cerca?-dijo Nami

-que es secreto-dijo Luffy

y los 9 siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con el muelle Robin no quiso preguntar sabría que sería en balde y Nami sintió una gran necesidad de saber su destino pero justo cuando iba a hablar

-Legamos-anuncio Luffy

-que donde UAOOOOOOOOO-dijo Nami

No era más que un gran fuerte casi a 30 m de alto era de entre madera y laminas de metal pero se veia muy sólido para ser de este material tenia a el lado derecho un bote un poco pequeno con una cabeza de carnero y justamente arriba una cabeza de lo que parecía un León además de un numero 1 rojo en el centro de un circulo del mismo color.

-este es nuestro SUPAAAAAH fuerte chicas-dijo Franky haciendo su SUPER pose con los brazos

-bueno pasen-dijo Chopper quien ya estaba abriendo la puerta

Nami pensó que sería un poco desarreglado ya qué con puros chicos no se podría esperar más, Robin pensó que seria así como un fuerte varonil con comics y videojuegos.

Nami no se equivoco y Robin tampoco era una gran sala que tenia cocina,acuario,cesped por dentro un televisor con muuchos videojuegos y consolas tenía un consultorio pequeño un estante de libros y unas escaleras las paredes eran de madera tenían aire acondicionado

-Franky construyo esto en 4 días es muy poco para tanto acabado-dijo Zoro

-Nami~swan Robin~chwan ¿no quieren un bocadillo de mi extenso menú?para mis damas ningún no-dijo Sanji arrodillándose y tomando la mano de Robin con intenciones de besarla

-!Suéltala cocinero de mierda!-dijo Zoro

-Nadie me dice que hacer cabeza de lechuguina-dijo Sanji

-es hora de un SUPER duelo-dijo Franky bajando una palanca que tenia a un lado la escalera

en ese momento se abrio el techo y se bajo un ring profesional de lucha que quedo justo arriba del césped.

-en una esquina mide 1.78m pesando 66kg apodado "marimo" "la octava supernova" y "el espadachín nato "el es Zorooo-dijo Franky con un traje morado con un mono rojo y en tanga

-!PATEALE EL TRASERO!-grito Chopper

-en la otra esquina con una altura de 1.74 de altura pesando 57kg el es Sanjiii-dijo Franky

-no sé porque no me sorprende esto-dijo Nami con una gota en la cabeza

Robin se sentó cerca del cuadrilátero para ver a su novio pelear mientras Nami se había recargado en la pared para presenciarlo Luffy quien fue por algo de comer desde que Sanji le tomo la mano a Robin despues se percato de el cuadrilátero en medio de la sala y a Zoro golpeando a Sanji en medio de este abrio la boca lo mas grande que pudo para lanzar su primer grito de apoyo cuando vio a Nami en la pared

"maldición lo olvide "pensó Luffy

Cerro su boca paso a lado del cuadrilátero y fue caminando hacia Nami

-Nami ¿vendrías conmigo un rato? dijo Luffy

-claro-dijo Nami

Luffy la guio hasta las escaleras donde llegaron al segundo piso que era un gran túnel con puertas Luffy camino hasta lo que era el final del pasillo en el que había un puerta Luffy la abrió y dejo ver un gran balcón en el cual había muchas cosas un asador de carne sillones hasta un jacuzzi! pero Luffy camino

-Entra-dijo Luffy

-gracias-dijo Nami

-sígueme-dijo el moreno

-Luffy camino hasta el final del balcon el cal era una cabeza de una mezcla de un sol y un león

-este es mi asiento preferido estas autorizada a usarlo-dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa

Nami sonrió al notar sus acciones viniendo de él supo que era lo más lindo del mundo se le acerco y le dio un beso ,pero no en la mejilla

Luffy abrio los ojos inmensamente pero no tardo en reaccionar y corresponder el beso duro largo tiempo cada vez más intenso pero el oxigeno les falto a los 2 así que se separaron

-Nami eso fue inesperado pero me alegra que me hayas dado tu primer beso-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa al principio seductora pero luego infantil

-¿Quien te dijo que era mi primer beso?-dijo Nami "Maldición ¿como lo supo? se pregunto ella misma

-¿No lo fue? Nami no sabes mentir-dijo Luffy cruzando los brazos

-a que terco pero aun así gracias por dejarme usarlo aunque creo que con esta altura no me atrevería -dijo Nami mirando hacia abajo ya que como era n segundo piso no era muy cercano al suelo

-pero sabes es un buen lugar para pensar y meditar así que siéntete libre de usarlo-dijo Luffy

-Lo haré será mejor que bajemos a revisar si Zoro y Sanji no se han matado-dijo Nami

-Nee ellos se odian pero no se mataran jamás además no creo que nos necesiten-dijo Luffy quien se puso atrás de ella y la abrazo tomándola de la cintura y poniendo su barbilla en su hombro

Nami coloco sus manos arriba de las de Luffy que seguían en su cintura y sonrio así se quedaron viendo el atardecer por unos minutos que en realidad fueron horas pero ya saben el amor atonta todo

-Oye Nami ya es tarde ¿no deberías ir a casa?-dijo Luffy aun con ella abrazada

-¡Lo había olvidado!Nojiko me asesinara!-dijo Nami Luffy al fin soltó a Nami

-Bueno te llevo a casa-dijo Luffy quien se dirigía a la puerta

-Gracias-dijo Nami siguiéndole

Los dos atravesaron el pasillo las escaleras y al final llegaron ala planta baja

-a por fin bajan tortolitos-dijo Franky quien estaba en tanga y con una camisa floreada abierta y leyendo el periódico con una botella de cola abierta

-y? los demás?-pregunto Luffy

-Zoro llevo a casa a Robin Sanji está en la cocina ,Chopper ya está dormido, Brook fue a su ensayo de violín y Ussop está en el garaje inventado no se qué cosa-dijo Franky volviendo a retomar la lectura de su periódico

-Franky llevare a Nami a su casa en el Accord-dijo Luffy

-A claro siempre a sido tu favorito ya sabes donde están las llaves-dijo Franky

-¿Llaves?-dijo Nami

-claro te llevare en mi auto-dijo Luffy quien volvía con las llaves

Luffy camino hacia la cocina Nami le siguió entraron y Sanji estaba cocinando algo que olía delicioso pero no se dio cuenta de su presencia ya que estaba buscando algo del refrigerador alado de el refrigerador había una puerta la cual Luffy abrió y dejo a Nami entrar primero era nada mas que el garaje con 3 carros pero había espacio para uno cuarto todos ellos visiblemente caros Luffy camino hacia el 3 por instinto Nami le siguió pero seguía observando los carros

-¿Sorprendida?-dijo Luffy

-claro esto cuesta 100 veces la casa de mis padres-dijo Nami

-Shishishishishishi-rio Luffy quien se dirigió a la puerta de su carro y le abrió para que Nami entrara

-Gracias-dijo Nami subiéndose

Luffy rodeo el auto y se subió al asiento del piloto encendió el auto y abrió con un control la puerta del garaje y empezó a andar de reversa mientras Nami embobada contemplaba el interior del auto….

* * *

><p>Yay!termino XD el siguiente cap se titula<p>

"Autopista al infierno"

X9 deacuerdo se han de imaginra por que y que amo a AC/DC

Les sere sincera jamas creí que este fic seria el mas famoso que tengo nacio como uan idea de mi retorcida cabeza y el 4 espacio para auto era el de Zoroya que solo Sanji,Luffy,Franky y Zoro tienen auto Ussop no por que es miedoso XD y no fue tan gracioso es que decidi hacerlo romantico hay cosha X3

dejen reviews!


	5. Highway way to hell

!Hola de nuevo! se que no es largo pero es que tenia que subir este para que el otro tuviera mas impacto XD nos vemos abajo

Disclaimer:One Piece no es mio es de Eichiro Oda

* * *

><p>Nami no se lo esperaba,ni siquiera se lo habia imaginado ,ni se le habia pasado por la cabeza , Luffy era el PEOR de los conductores del mundo y estaba siendo gentil el era el PEOR del universo.<p>

!RURUUUUUM IIIICV!

-¡a rayos esta en rojo!-dijo Luffy

Nami estaba con su cinturón de seguridad, con las unas clavadas en el asiento y murmurando palabras de las cuales solo se entendia "Dios,perdon,?por que? y soy muy joven para... bueno ustedes saben para que

-Oye Nami ?estas bien? te ves rara-dijo Luffy quien estaba notando la extraña cara de Nami que era entre una mezcla entre preocupación ,agonía ,arrepentimiento y ganas de llorar

-No Luffy todo esta bien pero dime ¿alguna vez haz chocado?-pregunto Nami

-MMMMMMMMM no esa vez en la que.. !a!.. y esa en la que casi… ja y con Zoro cuando… -empezó a

murmurar Luffy mientras se le iluminaban los ojos de pensar en esa emoción

-!A! Ya esta en verde-dijo Luffy quien arranco a 120km

-jicjicjic-eran los sonidos que emanaba Nami cada vez que un carro se atravesaba

De repente Luffy se paro en la orilla de la calle

-Por cierto Nami ¿Donde vives?-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

-aaaaa -empezo a sollozar Nam

i

-NAMI ?ESTAS BIEN?-dijo Luffy viendo el estado de la pelirroja

-si estoy perfecta colonia Cocoyashi calle mikan num 78-dijo Nami

-de acuerdo en marcha-dijo Luffy dando tremendo derrapon.

Despues de 3 luces en rojo,cuatro peatones casi muertos y una pequeña abuela con un vocabulario horrible llegaron al fin a su destino.

-Bueno Nami esta es tu casa-dijo Luffy

Luffy como todo un caballero se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del auto a Nami después le ayudo a salir de este y volteo a ver a su casa, una casa con un tamaño razonable pintada de azul claro con 2 pisos y un pequeno patio enfrente, era la casa de su novia.

-Nami tu casa es linda-dijo Luffy

-Gracias y muchas gracias por traerme hasta acá-dijo Nami

-de nada cuando quieras aquí tu chofer personal-bromeo Luffy sacando el pecho y poniéndose las manos en la cadera

-lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Nami "ni muerta me vuelvo a subir" pensó Nami

-te acompaño-dijo Luffy

Nami camino medio camino de la entrada de su casa hasta que proceso la información

-!NO!NO ENTRES...

-!NAMI! ¿qué horas son estas de llegar? y no me vengas con que estabas estudiando por qué no te creo...Nami~ me hubieras dicho que tienes compañía pasa hijo estás en tu casa -bueno se deben de imaginar que era Bellmere

-Mucho gusto señora y acepto su oferta-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

"Mátenme y háganlo pronto" pensó Nami

La casa de Nami no era la gran cosa ,era una casa normal con una pequeña sala como recibidor una cocina una puerta para el patio y unas escaleras...

-Que linda casa-dijo Luffy analizando con cuidado cada pequeño detallito

-Gracias eres un joven muy educado quisieras tomar asiento-dijo Bellmere

-Muchas gracias y acepto su oferta-dijo Luffy sentándose en el sofá

"Dios ¿por que ma haz abandonado?"se pregunto Nami casi llorando pero tomando asiento alado de Luffy

-y cual es tu nombre?-dijo Bellmere quien ya se había sentado en una silla del comedor

-soy Monkey -dijo el pelinegro

-?Monkey D?tú no eres un pariente de Dragon?-pregunto Bellmere

-¿Lo conoce? es mi padre-dijo Luffy

-A si lo conozco un poco-dijo Bellmere un poco impactada y blanca

-Señora no quiero ser descortés pero ya me tengo que ir es tarde-dijo Luffy mirando el reloj de pared.

-no te preocupes hijo eres bienvenido en esta casa cuando quieras-dijo Bellmere- Nami ¿no lo vas a acompañar?-dijo Bellmere

-claro si es mi visita-dijo Nami defendiéndose

Los dos salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia el auto

-Luffy lo siento mi madre te distrajo-dijo Nami

-no te preocupes d echo me cayó bien-dijo Luffy

-bueno Luffy cuidarte que es de noche y...

Nami no termino lo que dijo ya que Luffy la tomo por la cintura la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso corto tierno y lleno de amor * . * para que luego la separara y la viera a los ojos

-Lo tendré en cuenta nos vemos-dijo Luffy soltándola y metiéndose a su carro emprendiendo marcha hacia su casa.

Nami seguía en la acera con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillosos y los dedos en sus labios, si, no era la primera vez que se besaban pero esta vez fue Luffy quien la habia besado !FUE EL!

Nami bajo el brazo sonrió y se dirigió a su casa

-!NAMI!-grito su madre

-!QUE!-dijo Nami "oh dios nos vio" pensó

-!TU NOVIO ES EL HIJO DE MI JEFE!-grito su mama aun alterada

-!QUEQUE!-grito Nami

* * *

><p>O.O gran finale!<p>

XD no se lo esperabn de ehco yo tampoco agradezco reviews y los invito a dejarme mas son gratis!:D el otro capitulo lo tendran el domingo asi que no coman ansias nos vemos!


	6. No me des ordenes Maria!

Lo siento muchoooo encerio es que me castigaron(nunca impriman algo a las 11 de la noche podria despertar a tus padres) y ademas estaba viendo la saga de Marinford y estaba toda histerica por saber que paso .Perdon por los errores de ortografia despues lo edito

nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p>One Piece no es mio es de Eichiro Oda si fure mio seria una loca historia de amor un poco echi :P<p>

-¡EL QUE DE TU QUE!-dijo Nami mas alterada de lo usual

-¡TU NOVIO ES EL HIJO DE MI JEFE!-dijo Bellemere

-¡MAMA!... el no es mi novio-dijo Nami recordando con quien hablaba

-Nami no naci ayer y además, un tierno beso de despedida afuera, de la casa de la novia, a lado de su lujoso coche ,despues de haber conocido a sus suegros , es muy romántico-dijo Bellemere con los ojos brillantes y las manos sobre las mejillas

-¡MA! ESQUE YO AYYN -Nami se rindió al fin-no le digas nada a Nojiko-dijo Nami

-¿Qué? que tu novio se llama Luffy que te quito tu primer beso y es el heredero al "trono" del gran hotel "Revolución"-dijo Nojiko bajando las escaleras

-Nami ¿fue tu primer beso?-pregunto su mama con la ceja levantada

-No...-dijo Nami cruzando los brazos y volteando los ojos

-tu peluche no cuenta-dijo Nojiko quien ya estaba en la cocina

-entonces si...! DIGO NO!-dándose cuenta de la burrada mundial que acababa de cometer

-pero bueno ya tienes futuro garantizado-dijo su madre pegándole con el codo varias veces en el costado derecho.

-mama no lo quiero por eso-dijo Nami

-a ¿entonces por qué?-dijo Bellmere

-bueno porque el es bueno, amable, un caballero, me hace reír, es lindo, y no me lo niegues es guapo, tiene una sonrisa aaa esa sonrisa que te congela-dijo Nami sentándose en el sillón después de haber dado 3 vueltas y mirando hacia la nada.

-Mellami se l'amour-dijo Bellemere sentada en la silla del comedor soltando humo del cigarrillo que acababa de prender

-JAJAJJAJ así que la pequeña está creciendo-dijo Nojiko

-bueno Nami con las 8:30 mañana es día de escuela y tienes que comer, bañarte y hacer los deberes asi que yo que tu empezaba a hora-dijo Bellmere sin olvidar su posición de madre

-¡LOS DEBERES!EL EXAMEN!-dijo Nami

-! LA CENA!-grito Nojiko

-¡LA ROPA!-dijo Bellemere pues había empezado a llover

-¡YA CALLENSE!-grito la vecina

-¡NO ME DES ORDENES MARIA!-grito Bellmere

Después de oír una interesante discusión entre su vecina y su madre Nami subió a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama pero no dejo que el sueno la venciera si no que se levanto e hizo sus pendientes sin olvidar la sonrisa de la cara del dueño de su corazón.

-!RRRRRINININIININININGGGGG!

-¡SOY INOCENTE Y NO TIENEN PRUEBAS!-grito Nami

Deben de adivinar la susodicha se acaba de levantar de lo que parecía un gran sueño. Como su tuviera un elefante en las piernas Nami se levanto como pudo y entre suspiro y suspiro se empezó a cambiar cuando se termino de peinar y arreglarse se paró de su la silla de su peinador

-!NAMI! rápido que tienes visitas-dijo Bellmere

" ¿visitas? ¿Robin? si es ella pero tan temprano siempre llega tarde a la escuela"-se pregunto Nami

Paso todo el trayecto del cuarto hacia las escaleras y todas las escaleras tratando de adivinar quien era hasta que levanto la mirada y vio su invitado especial, desayunando en su casa y su madre cocinando para el

-!bunenod=s bpias! mani omo romiste- fueron las claves que salieron de la boca de Luffy

-No se por que esto se me hace normal-dijo Nami tomando asiento en el comedor

Luffy trago lo que tenia en la boca tomo su jugo de naranja y se lo termino con un~aaaa~ a Nami le parecio graciosa esa reacción y sonrió Luffy vio a su novia viéndolo fijamente y que tenía esa sonrisa Luffy aparto la mirada de ella y siguió comiendo

"Mierda..había oído de mariposas en el estomago pero en mi fueron águilas" pensó Luffy sonrojado

-!Luffy! ya es muy tarde será mejor irnos-dijo Nami viendo el reloj

-No te preocupes nos iremos en el carro-respondió Luffy

-o ok.. es la cara por adentro de Nami

Luffy termino su desayuno, los dos emprendieron el viaje a la escuela, pero para la buena suerte de Nami la

escuela estaba muy cerca de ahí

-!buenos dias Zoro!-grito Luffy muy potente pues el peliverde estaba a mas de 10 metros

-eee...a hola Luffy-dijo Zoro

-?te sientes bien te paso algo?-pregunto Nami por el estado en el que se encontraba

-no estoy bien solo muero de sueno-dijo Zoro bostezando

-" ¿por que no lo pense antes?"-se regano Nami

-oye mujer no sabes ?donde esta Robin?-dijo Zoro

-debe de estar en el salón si no esta ahí es en la biblioteca en la sección de historia-dijo Nami pensando-a

y tengo nombre-

-mm bueno yo me adelanto-dijo Zoro

-Nami tu conoces mucho a tus amigo-dijo Luffy

-ni que tuviera tantos-respondió Nami

-a pero ahora tienes mas-respondio Luffy

-!Buenos dias Luffy-kun!-

Claro esa no fue Nami,seria raro si lo fuera,fue nada mas y nada menos que...

-a Hancok buenos dias-contesto Luffy

-oye Luffy podriamos hablar... en privado-dijo Boa lanzando una mirada de "infinito desprecio" hacia Nami

-claro Nami ?te podroas adelantar al salon? tardare un poco mas-dijo Luffy

-claro no hay problema-dijo Nami con una sonrisa

Nami se adelanto y se fue echando maldiciones por adentro pero con una enorme y llena de alegria sonrisa por fuera

-!NAMI! a ti es a quien queria ver ahora me explicas todo eso de que Luffy es tu novio-dijo Vivi

-pues si es MI NOVIO-dijo gritandolo para que cierta pelinegra lo oyera pero esta ignoro ese comentario y siguio con su platica

-!lo sabia! desde que lo viste por primera vez se te noto en la mirada -dijo Vivi

-?tan obvia soy?-le pregunto Nami

-oye Nami ya ?notaste la platica con su "amiguis"?-dijo Vivi voltendo para atras viendo a la mujer con el todavia inmaduro hombre

-mphff...y como no notarla-dijo Nami cruzando los brazos

-oye cuidado que antes ni novia tenia y era el soltero codisiado de toda la escuela y ahora que trai pues abra fuego-dijo la peliazul sonriendo por su broma

-!no me eches la sal!que con la mujer"miren mis pechos de vaca"engo suficiente y vaya que hay mas en la lista-dijo Nami

-oye ya me voy el rey de roma viene hacia aca y yo no quiero hacer mal tercio asi que bye-dijo Vivi corriendo

-bye nos vemos en recreo-dijo Nami

-yap-agrego Luffy cuando llego

-?de que hablaron?-dijo Nami seca

-aa pues de... ?estas celosa?-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no solo quiero saber que hablaron ?hay algun problema existente?-dijo Nami

-a pero eso me parece lindo-dijo Luffy

-¡pero no estoy celosa!-dijo Nami

-a si estas celosa..pero bueno hablamos de de el duelo entre Law y Kid-dijo Luffy

-?quienes?-dijo Nami ladeando la cabeza

-a no los conoces aaaa es una historia larga ?que te parece si nos saltamos fisica para que te la cuente?-dijo Luffy

-no se oye mal-dio Nami

Luffy miro de izquierda a derecha luego tomo a Nami de la amno y se fue corriendo detras de la cafeteria alli habi 2 puertas una al sotano y otra a la cocina Luffy toma la de el sotano y bajaron en el sotano de la cocina habia un sofa un ventilador una tele y una radio cosa rara

-?que diablos?-dijo Nami al notar lo buen equipado del sotano de la escuela

-esto lo creo Ace solo pero bueno dijo que lo puedo usar-dijo Luffy

Los 2 tomaron asiento en el sofa y Luffy empezo

-veras para que todo tenga sentido empezare hace mas de 8 anos cuando 11 bandas aterrorizaron a mestros directores alumnos y hasta la ciudad entera esas bandas son conocidas como las 11 supernovas...

* * *

><p>Si, saldrán todas las supernovas y sus respectivas bandas solo que como ahora son humanos pues no tendrán las mismas habilidades actualizare lo mas pronto posible.<p>

P.D:soy muy olvidadiza saben,seguramente diran"y eso que?" pero a todo esto es por que si han resivido un review de "font 99"soy yo XD si olvide mi nombre de usuario

Bye!


	7. las 12 supernovas

Hola! Lo siento con el corazon! pero no habia inspiracion del todo,ademas tuve que organizar el festicval de accion de gracias y no tenia tiempo! ppara compenzarle hice un SUPAH! capitulo el prox cap lo tiene la proxima semana!

One piece sigue sin ser mio...es de Eichiro Oda

* * *

><p>-Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué la escuela Grand Line es exclusiva, poderosa y la tienes que respetar?-pregunto Luffy<p>

-Toda mi vida-respondió Nami

-Es porque ahí estudio Gol D. Roger un chico que a tu edad aterrorizaba a la policía con sus travesuras junto con sus mejores amigos, esa escuela fue respetada por sus alumnos tan problemáticos, esa era la sede de los problemas para la policía era como una organización secreta que hacia el bien….-

-el bien? no eran delincuentes?-Lo interrumpió Nami

-Es por la ambición humana, no falto el listo que le propuso a Roger controlar la ciudad de mala manera, Roger lo expulsaba de la banda, fue cuando los muchachos empezaron a pensar ,inventaron el rumor de que Roger había secuestrado, y matado a una chica ,Roger por supuesto no hizo nada después de todo aun los consideraba como sus amigos ,la policía no quiso ni investigar si era verdad,lo degollaron a la semana para que la generación aprendiera que unos mocosos no pueden dirigir un pueblo-Hubo un silencio

Nami analizo la información hasta que descubrió algo incoherente

-eso que tiene que ver con tu platica con Hancock?-pregunto una ofendida Nami "Piensa que me hace estúpida verdad?"

-a calma tus celos que para aya voy Eustass Kid el chico que se va apelear organizo la pelea del nuevo mundo para poder elejir quine va a ser la escuela regidora,los lideres de las pandillas de las 12 escuelas se llaman ahora "Las 12 supernovas" -finalizo Luffy

-y el juego son peleas entre escuelas ,como un torneo?-pregunto Nami

-Exacto-dijo Luffy tomando una pose mas comoda en el sofa se recargo

-y tu conoces a ese chico?-pregunto Nami

-quien? a Kid? si no es más que un delincuente más de 10 veces el abuelo lo a llevado a la cárcel-dijo Luffy

-Abuelo? a la cárcel?-quedo desconcertada Nami

-no te he hablado del abuelo por razones que no deberías conocer solo te diré que es jefe de la policía estatal y es un tipo con un mal genio con su familia-dijo Luffy con cara de asustado

La campana sonó Nami llevo a rastras a Luffy hasta el salón de clases para Nami transcurrió como una día normal excepto por las miradas de Luffy sin mencionar los recaditos de Robiin diciendo que tan enamorada de Zoro estaba ,ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta ella ya jamás tendía un día normal

El momento tan esperado de Luffy llego las 11:30 hora de receso el ultimo timbre sonó y literalmente salió corriendo pero esta vez tan rapido que casi rompe la puerta todos se quedaron viendo atónitos a la salida de el salón y volvió a entrar para dirigirse a su novia todavía corriendo

-te espero en el lugar de reunión-dijo el pelinegro y volvió a salir corriendo

-"_Lugar de reunión? ...A el gimnasio"-_pensó Nami saliendo atrayendo la mirada de todos

Al salir del salón en el pasillo las miradas seguían persiguiéndola una en especial de celos, amargura, odió y rencor esta mirada amigos es de la temible Boa Hancock la miro de pies a cabeza cuando la pelinaranja paso enfrente de ella esta la siguió Nami se percato de esto como si un depredador persiguiera asu preso Nmai camino mas rápido Hancock la imito,Nami todavía camino mas rápido y mas rápido Hancok no cedía hasta que Nami empezó a correr como si no hubiera mañana como si haciéndolo ganaría 10,000,000 de berries

Luffy las vio corriendo "_Ja ya son amigas hasta juegan carreritas yo pensé que se odiaban"_ pensó el despistado Luffy sin saber que su novia podía estar en peligro de muerte

El cansancio llego mas rápido de lo que pensaba a Nami entonces paro atras de las gradas Hancok hizo lo mismo

-Por que me persigues?-pregunto Nami muy directa

-para hablar contigo-respondió una jadeante Hancock

-que quieres?-dijo Nami enojada ,digo quien no lo estaría?

-para decirte que Luffy tal vez cometió un error al elegirte pero si en realidad se enamoro, quiero que termines con él te lo ordeno en este mismo momento-dijo Hancock con su pose de infinito desprecio(P.D:no recordaba el nombre de la pose xd)

-qué?...-

-como oiste zanahoria viviente-dijo Hancock imitando a Sanji burládnosle del tono de color de Nami

-Deja ver si entiendo me persigues me ordenas terminar con Luffy al cual amo desde que lo vi y te burlas del tono de mi color de cabello?-dio una ofendida Nami

-si -

-yo no tuve culpa de nada absolutamente nada de lo que me acusas si yo me enamoro no fue mi culpa, si Luffy me ama yo no lo controlo si quieras perseguirme para hablarme, yo lo ultimo que quisiera es tenr algo de eso y por ultimo yo no elegi que mi madre escogiera a un pelinaranja como padre de sus hijas a si que lo siento pero no puede terminar algo que yo no empeze-dijo Nami caminando dejando a una desconcertada Hancock

-no me digas que tu no fuiste la que te le declaraste y Luffy para no erirte te dijo que si-dijo Hancock

Nami volteo la cara le dijo

-estas mal yo no me le declare el lo hizo y….hasta me beso el cuello!-dijo Nami que salió corriendo para no dar explicaciones de como después de todo no era mentira sobre el beso

Cuando Nami se aseguro de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de las gradas encamino su paso hacia el gimnasio los encontró ahí platicando de por qué el profesor de historia usa periquín

-a Nami-dijo Luffy con su sonrisa

-_por que debería cortarlo? es guapo y es mi primer novio no quiero que dure un dia-se dijo Nami_

_-_hola!-dijo Nami para sentarse a su lado en el suelo

-todo bien con Hancock?-dijoLuffy aun en su engaño

-si todo bien-dio Nami con una sonrisa

-_todo bien mal-_dijo Nami para si misma

-!HANCOCK!-grito Ussop

-si Hancock -remarco Nami con una mirada de calla y después les cuento

-por que te impresiona Usspo?-pregunto Luffy

- por que ella es conocida por traer problemas a la relaciones ajenas-dijo Ussop

-_Problemas? debería cortar a Luffy por que me traería problemas ,el y nuestra relacion Nami tu lo amas y debes de estar con el siempre"_-Nmai se daba ánimos

-se cual se su reputación ahora es amiga de Nami y ya era mía así que no la traten mal-salió en su defensa Luffy

-_si supiera,si solo supiera-_seguía con sus lamentos mentales

-ademas esa mellorine es como la reina de las mellorines~-dijo Sanji haciendo la pose con su s manos de corazón y derramando chorros de sangre por la nariz

~~~~~~NYA NY ANYA NYA NYA NYAN NYAN~~~~~~~~

-asi diga...Ace...ya llegaron...ok voy corriendo-contestaba Luffy en el teléfono

-era Ace?-pregunto Chopper

-si ya llegaron las pizzas de quíntuple carne que pedí voy corriendo por ellas-dijo Luffy y salió disparado

-ahora Nami cuéntanos que paso y rápido que Luffy corre muy rápido-dijo a la carrera Ussop como chismosa de vecindad

-bueno salí del salón Hancock me persiguió, corrí como drogada borracha hasta que me canse ,terminamos atrás de las gradas ,me dijo que cortara con Luffy, yo le dije que no ,se burlo de mi cabello, yo le dije que me gustaba este color me dijo que Luffy me tenia lastima por eso es mi novio le dije que el ya me había besado el... labios y corri como pingüino hasta que llegue aquí-dijo Nami

-claro como si Luffy-nessan sintiera lastima-dijo Franky dándole un trago a las SUUUUPAR!COLA!

-oye Nami será mejor que te cuides de ella he estado toda la vida con ella, desde kínder, Hancock que pateaba como una maestra profesional-dijo Ussop

-si a mí me patio 5 veces en la cara, 4 en el estomago y me dio 17 puñetazos en todo el cuerpo y solo tenia 8 añitos!-dijo Luffy...

-!LUFFY!-grito Nami podía haber oído todo

-lo siento te asuste- dijo comie..(devorando) una pizza

-Solo un poco-dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-NAMI tienes hambre? si quieres agarra un trozo-dijo Luffy tomando un pedazo y dandoselo en la mano

-si quieres ya me lo diste

Luffy solo sonrio y siguio comiendo

Nami miro para enfrente y vio a tdos con los ojos enorme(O.O)

-LEEEEEE...!LE DIO PIZZA DE CARNE! !ESO SI ES AMOR!-grito Brrok tocando en el violín una canción romántica

-YO PENSE QUE ERA MENOS FUERTE SU ENAMORAMIETNO PERO...EESSS...YA ES LA APOCALIPSOS!-grito bueno GRITO Franky

-a com si no les hubiera dadp-dij Luffy

-JAMS EN TU VIDA DEJASTE QUE AARRARAMOS 1 MIGAJA DE PAN DE TU PIZZA!-gritaron los 7 al unisonio

-ni oienso darles-dijo abrazando las cajas vacías de pizza

-supongo que soy especial-dijo Nami

-Nami no supongas eres especial-dijo Luffy abrazandola

-awwww~~~-dijeron chopper,Franky y Ussop

-Nami pase lo que pase no olvides que eres especial-le dijo casi en susurro a Nami en el oído

Nami sonrojada volteo a ver a otro lado y vio a Zoro estaba sentado abrazando a Robin oyendo la melodia de Brook lo que parecía una canción de amor.

Sanji se lamentaba de estar forever aloneando

-Nami dime que me quieres-dijo Luffy

-Luffy sabes que no te quiero que tu me obligaste a…amarte!-dijo para abrasarlo

-No me asustes asi!-dijo

-La campana suena-

Fue un día normal lleno de emoción los maestros tenían academia así que los alumnos salieron a las 1:00 ese dia Nami tenía que ayudar a Nojiko en su trabajo una cafetería en la esquina de la casa así que Nami no los acompaño hacia el fuerte Luffy se ofreció llevarla Nami insistió en que no era necesario

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-

Llego en la mañana muy tarde, el trabajo de Nojiko es más cansado de lo que parece ,no vio a Luffy en el aula sabia que eso era normal las clases fueron lentas y largas hasta que el receso se hizo presente

Nami quería salir del salón pero Luffy la estaba esperando la cargo y se la llevo corriendo al gimnasio, Nami no sintió nada de esto pues apenas pudo procesar información cuando llego al gimnasio y Luffy la estaba bajando

A Luffy se le dibujo un asombra bajo su sombrero se veía triste hasta que dijo las siguientes palabras

-Nami tenemos que... tenemos que terminar-...

* * *

><p>si tragico final! debo de decirles que tengo ya 2 sagas pensadas en este fic tal vez piense mas!<p>

Lo siento por la tardanza! pero no volvera a pasar

Dial 99


	8. Razones siempre existen

TAN TAN TAN TAN! el nuevo capitulo! quiero decirles qu elo hubiera subido hace... como 2 o 4 semanas pero nadie me dijo qu eno podia subir fanfics en el ipod y lo escribi y no lo pude subir pero lo transcribí a la computadora y a qui lo tienen! este es la mitad del qu eescribi en el ipod pero quise actualizar rapido por que mis fics favoritos acaban de actualizar y por que yo no!

One Piece sigue sin ser mio (Lo sera en un futuro) e wuaa! quien escribio eso, bueno es de Eichiro Oda sensei!

* * *

><p>-T….erminar?-pregunto Nami<p>

-si-hizo una pausa- mi decisión fue muy demasiado apresurada y,,,.ademas-

A Luffy le costaba articular palabras, bajo su cabeza mucho mas hasta que ya no pudo seguir porque se rompería el cuello

- Además no creo que en realidad te ame..como lo que te digo-dijo Luffy

-pero ,Luffy-dijo Nami

-Ya lo decidi Nami-dijo Luffy

-Luffy-volvio a repetir su nombre

-Nami yo…YO LO SIENTO!-grito Luffy para después salir corriendo

No habia razón para seguir en el colegio

Ademas la clase que seguía era historia seguramente se dormiría o pensaría en cosas tristes relacionadas con ella y….

Fue a su casa a dormir o comer helado mientras veía la repetición de la novela prefirió lo segundo solo en uniforme enfrente de la caja oscura

-Maria pancracia ….. yo.. yo…te amo!

-No le hagas caso te esta mintiendo como todos los demás!

-Encerio!

-QUE NO!

-no podría mentir en algo asi

-PUES LO ESTAS HACIENDO!

-eres el mejor

-DE LOS MENTIROSOS!

Nami podría haberle estado diciendo de cosas a Marco Alberto esa tarde pero

Recibio un mensaje al celular ,era Chopper:

NAMI! Ven rápido al fuerte!

Nami no lo dudo podría terminar mal o bien y ella pensaba que terminaria bien

No se cambio de uniforme ni de nada

Aunque era mucho mas fácil ir en autobús Nami fue corriendo

Al llegar dudo 13458245890 veces en llamar a la puerta hasta que se armo de valor

Entro, estaba todo ordenado, muy bien recogido de repente se percato de un sollozo

-AIFRGB URBVFUBEWB-bueno mas bien parecía un grito de dolor

Nami siguió el sonido hasta llegar a el emisor

No era otro más que Chopper atado con cinta adhesiva al poste que sostiene la estructura

-NAMI!~DESATAME!-grito

-No me grites que estoy a tu lado!-le dijo Nami

Trato de sacarlo, pero a cada movimiento Chopper se quejaba , harta busco unas tijeras y corto la cinta

Una vez que Chopper estaba despegado abrazo a Nami como buscando auxilio

-Chopper quien te hizo esto?-pregunto Nami

-fue Franky-se entendió entre lagrimas a Chopper(Vay que a Chopper no se le entiende

-Franky?-se sorprendió Nami

-Si..-dijo Chopper

-Por que?-

-fue para que no los siguiera-dijo Chopper

-seguir? A donde?-dijo Nami

-Nami si te digo me prometes que me llevaras ahí?-dijo Chopper

-si Chpper…lo prometo-dijo Nami

-al torneo del nuevo mundo-

-eeeeeeeeeeeeee-grito Nami

-LO PROMETISTE! –dijo Chopper

-si si te llevare donde es?-

-en la vieja arena demoledora de autos-

-Sabes manejar?-pregunto Chopper

-No..

-Bueno pues corriendo!

Los 2 salieron corriendo de la base

Al llegar a la base…

-Chopper no te separes de mi,este no es un lugar para un niño-dijo Nami

-ni lo habia pensado un segundo-dijo Chopper abrazando mas a Nami

-Mucho gusto señorita! Esta usted sola en este lugar? No es seguro mejor vamos a un lugar seguro a tomar algo y conocernos mejor-

-Lo siento pero,,,,,estoy acompañada!-

-Encerio quien es tu acompañante? No veo ningún hombre que merezca su compañía por aquí además de mi-

-Pues es…es… CHOPPER!-

Dijo Nami alzando de la mano a Chopper que al ver a el tipo se hecho a llorar

-Fagfagfggfagfagafagfagafgaf!-el tipo rio con fuerza-encerio señorita al niño lo dejamos…..con su madre y nos vamos a un bar.

-Yo soy su madre!

-no le creo

-pero

-NADA DE PERO NADIE ME DICE QUE NO!

-SUELTALA IDIOTA!viene conmigo

-Chopper…..dijiste algo

-no….

Nami había reconocido la voz de su salvado como pudo volteo la cabeza peor fue demasiado fácil,la razón, el salvador ya había dejado inconsiente al pervertido

-Nami que diablos te sucede! Que haces aquí? Y sobretodo por que traes a Chopper contigo!-Dijo Frany molesto

-ettto…..estas enojado?

-Bastante…-fue cortante

-perdon!

-Solo dime la razón y te perdono

-para empezar yo no quería traer a Chopper el me hablo por teléfono y me dijo que le ayudara a destarse-

-A cierto! Se me olvido desatarlo…pero, POR QUE LO TRAJISTE!

-ES QUE! Lo desate! Y empezó a llorar y… le dije que se calmara y me dijo que lo haría silo traia asta aca

-PUES NO PARECE TAN CALMADO!-

Pues Chopper lloraba a todo pumon abrazado de la pierna de Franky

-"Nino traidor!"-penso Nami

-ahira vete!-dijo Franky tomando por detrás a Nami delos hombros trato de hacerla que se fuera pero ella dura como roca solo se pudieron arrastrar los pies

-Franky suéltame!

-….-

-FRANKY!-

-….-

-FRANK GREOGORIO! SUELTAME!POR QUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE QUE ME LARGUDE DE AQUÍ!-

-NO USES MI NOMBRE O COOL CONMIGO! Y POR QUE GENERARIA SOSPECHAS!

-QUE CLASE DE SOSPECHAS!

-LAS QUE QUEREMOS EVITAR PARA QUE NO TE MATEN!...A JESUS BENDITO!-Franky había dicho algo que no devia haber dicho

-matarme?...no entiendo?-dijo Nami preosupada

-este….esque…..pues..

-Nami sabes porque Luffy termino contigo?-dijo Chopper

-Si el me dijo que era muy..

-CHOPPER!

-lo hiba a descubrir tarde o temprano! Y np me interrumpas

-claro papa-dijo Franky resignado

-Lo que te dijo fue mentira

-mentira?

-si te explico esto de el torneo verdad?-

-si pero no entiendo que tiene que ver

-El lo hizo para protegerte

-para protegerme?

-si deja de redactae r mis respuestas en forma de pregunta-dijo un molesto Chopper

- dime como que para protegerme

-Pues es que no es el primer torneo del nuevo mundo que se hace y no es el primero en el que Kid participa su banda se encarga de el daño psicológico mientras que Kid del físico en el ring el daño psicológico lo hacen danando al oponente con un amigo o familiar o novios-dijo Chopper con una sonrisa

Nami no lo podía creer … no por que eso era cruel ,era que porfin todo tenia sentido! Era todo muy claro la actitud de Luffy el dia anterior la forma en al que le dijo que todo se acabo

-Pero entonces termino conmigo por que me hiba a danar ese tal Kid?-quizo confirmar Nami

-Si Nami para ser mayor y lista no comprendes mucho ..ahora que lo pienso Luffy tampoco lo es

-De que hablas es listo cuando se lo propone como ahorita!

-pero el no lo ideo

-ee? entonces quien lo hizo?

Chopper puso una cara que estaba entre asustado y enojado

-Hancock…

-Esa serpiente venenosa!-dijo Nami

-si casi le saco los sesos a Lufyy cuando nos dijo eso además no hace falta ser idiota para ver que a Luffy le dolio termianr contigo por que te ama!-dio para terminar Chopper

-Me ama…..EL ME AMA EL ME AMA!-grito Nami

Nami empezó a llorar luego empezó a corer Franky reacciono mas rápido y la detuvo

-ahora que lo sabes todo será mejor que te vayas o si no todo el sufrimiento que Luffy tiene será en vano-dijo Franky

-Lo siento me apresure

-No importa ahora llevate a Chopper de seguro

-esta bien….pero con una condcion

-esta bien!

-avisame si algo le sucede….

-lo hare…

Nami salió de las gradas con Chopper en brazos estaba casi dormido hasta que el sueno lo venció. Nami solo miraba en frente de la calle,de vez encuando ojeaba la esfera blanca gigante en el cielo recordando el primer dia que fue a la base

Derrepente apareció un tipo que le arrebato de los brazos a Chopper haciéndolo reclamar,gritar y patalear

Nami no podía hacer nada pues otro la tenia también agarrada le pusieronun pañuelo en la nariz y el recuerdo de lo que paso después no esta….

* * *

><p>aaaa que pasara! yo si se :P pero bueno lo transcribire lo mas rapido posible!<p>

Para quienes siguen otros de mis proyectos!

estoy escribiendo nuevo cap de ! lleva la mitad!

y viene nuevo proyecto senores!

bye bye!


	9. Odiando a tu suegro?

Hey! me ausente! sorri :c ahora no tengo escusa fue por flojera! pero llego y con todo! ademas buenas noticias al final del cap! y un favor que pedirles!Los extrañe! debo aclarar que tenia TODO el capitulo terminado pero no me agrado el final asi que lo borre y lo reescribi!

En el capitulo anterior:

Nami fue raptada por alguien que no desconose del todo

Luffy se estaba preparando para su pelea con Eusstas Kid

One Piece SIEMPRE sera de Eichiro Oda!

* * *

><p>Despertar en una suave cama cuando te acaban de secuestrar es todavía más raro que encontrar a tu maestra en el antro…. . mas cuando sabes que tu familia ni presume de ganancias ni de una gran casa, claro que ella no lo sabía….<p>

Su reacción al despertar en esa habitación, no en esa pequeña casa, era rara si y mucho era una habitación digna para un rey! Era grande muy alta tenia alfombras cortinas tapizado, la cama en la que despertó ufff! Era, era muuuuuy grande de esas que aparecen en las caricaturas, como las de el tío Mac pato que ni nombre tienen!

Nami sabía que ella estaba secuestrada por Eusstas Kid, claro….. quién más seria? No tenía mucho que hacer, no podía hacer mucho

-Dónde estoy?- se pregunto en voz alta

Bajo de la cama y camino hacia la puerta…cerrada claro por qué estaría abierta? Que babosa!

-Dejenme salir!

No hubo respuestas

-Hay alGuien? déjenme salir! POR FAVOR DEJENME SALIR! NO LE HAGAN DANO! EL ES UN BUEN TIPO PERO NO NO ONONON POR FAVOR! DEJENME SALIR

A Nami le corrieron lágrimas por los ojos apoyo su cabeza contra la puerta y empezó a golpearla, junto con el miedo de la tristeza ,y la impotencia estaba Luffy claro su ex novio, no, su novio, podría estar en peligro

-POR FAVOR! NO LE HAGAN DANO A LUFFY!

Se oyeron unos pasos acercándose Nami asustada retrocedió y se limpio las lagrimas

-está por aquí…

Oyó del otro lado

Nami no estaba bien entre el pánico ,el miedo y el hambre, nada bueno sale,su horror aumento cuando la perilla empezó a girar ,tomo lo primero que vio una bandeja de comida? Tiro la comida al suelo y en cuanto se abrió la puerta salió un hombre que solio vio a Nami con los brazos hacia arriba y en lo alto sostenía una bandeja quien acerco muy rápido… a su cabeza dándole un golpe y mandarlo hacia el suelo de sentón

-niña….

Dijo serio

Levanto la cara mirando a Nami

-asi es como recibes a tu padre?

Dijo con un tono despreocupado sobándose el chipote y con una gran sonrisa

-LUFFY! NAMI A SIDO SECUESTRADA!

-grito Ussop por el teléfono

-QUE?

-SI EL HOMBRE SOMBRA VINO Y LA RAPTO!

-Ussop! No juegues! Sabes que tengo miedo de eso! además te he dicho que mentir es malo!

-Pero no es mentira!

-Ussop ya! No caeré en eso 2 veces el mismo minuto

-PERO QUE ES VERDAD!

-SOY ESTUPIDO PERO NO IDIOTA! O era al revés? Da igual! Además como lo sabrías tu?

-pues mientras caminaba me la encontré y la raptraron frente a mis ojos

Hubo un silencio en la línea…

-cuéntame…

PA…PA…PAPPAAPAPAPA PADRE? Ese hombre, su padre? ese el que las dejo su padre?, No es imposible ,ella está allí porque Eusstas kid la atrapo y la usaría como carnada

Pero ahora que lo miraba bien se parecía a la foto que tiene de su padre

Pelirrojo alto con barba y ojos cafés solo que no tenía su sombrero

-Padre?

-si…

Se levanto del suelo

-Siento no haberme presentado antes soy el hom…..soy tu padre Nami

- … mi padre? no es que tu no puedes ser mi padre El que me abandono cuando yo nací?

-NO! No las abandone

-solo te fuiste del hospital cuando yo naci

-NO! No paso así! Acaso tu madre no te lo ha dicho?

-crees que si?

-mmhm parece que tendré que hacerlo yo, sientate

Flash Back

Ussop iba caminando hacia el estadio para ver la pelea de Luffy contra Kid, estaba pasando por un callejón oscuro y silencioso, claro que sus piernas no empezaron a temblar, y, por supuesto, que no se asusto cuando oyó el grito de una muchacha, el por 'protección" ,se puso de rodillas protegiéndose del peligro pero y…si era rubia? Quedaría como su héroe! Se levanto y con gran felicidad miro hacia la chica ,era pelinaranja ,si y mucho conocía ese color de pelo….Nami? ES NAMI! Y tiene a Choopper ,a lado de ellos con sus anteojos visualizo algo una sombra? Que salto hacia ellos, tapando le la boca con un pañuelo finalmente se desmayaron ,entonces vio lo peor un hombre alto cabellera roja y capa negra se acerco a Nami y le acaricio la mejilla sonrió y dijo:

-si ella es-

Al parecer los guaruras sonrieron emocionados

Al principio Ussop pensó que era Kid ya saben cabello rojo, pero no ,volteo la cara y recordó el periódico de anoche en el que el articulo "los 4 mas buscados el era el numero 1, el hombre sombra….. Shanks ,mientras Ussop hacia su pensamiento filosófico Los secuestradores llevaron a Nami y Chooper hacia la parte de atrás del carro mientras Shanks se iba en otro en dirección contraria….

Fin Flashback

-Lufffy? Estas ahí?-

Luffy no contesto, estaba enojado, muy enojado, lo que es furia, un nuevo sentimiento para el, enojo, ni adiós le dijo a Ussop y busco en su celular a ese tal Shanks encontró la página de internet y empezó a leer:

"No se a podido ni verle la cara a este yonkou de la nueva era, jamás se le ha visto ni siquiera hay un testigo solo se conocen por su extraña marca siempre dejan botellas de sake en el suelo, ha cometido robos, secuestros, trata de menores y se cree que tiene casa de citas, sin duda uno de los hombres más repugnantes que se ha visto ,se le llama el hombre sombra porque de el nada mas una persona ha visto su sombra, al parecer lleva capa y tiene el pelo un poco largo sin duda un hombre temible"

Luffy no entendió mucho aparte de las palabras raras

LUFFY POV

por que querrían a Na….KID! debió ser el después de todo es rico! Puede contratar a quien sea….HIJO DE PUTA!

Salió del vestidor de hombre gritando sartas de maldiciones, viejas, nuevas e inventadas , camino hasta la arena de combate Kid ya lo estaba esperando y el publico lo recibió con aplausos y abucheos pero él ni lo noto…

-Te espera…

No pudo hablar fue cortado por el puño de Luffy en su boca todo el mundo se callo

-Desgraciado deja que la gente termine de ha….

Pero patada tras patada Luffy le fue dando dejando al pobre sin habla

El público estaba atónito Kid estaba perdiendo, y por mucho!

La banda Estaba que no lo podían creer Luffy? El era luffy su luffy? El niño grande?

Pero el solo pensaba en una palabra en su mente….

-Nami….. toma asiento

-Está bien

-Si quieres puedes decirme papa

-Sigue Shanks

-Ayy no tienes por qué ser malvada…pero saliste igual a tu madre! Bueno

Flash back

Shanks POV

Miraba a esa pequeña bola rosa con pelo anaranjado, casi como el mío dormía tan plácidamente, lastima mierda de padre que le toco…

Miraba a el otro señor a mi lado tenía un traje lentes y un celular caro, el podría darle vida buena a sus hijos, pero yo,yo jamás pensé en mi futuro, ni pienso hacerlo solo que por primera vez estoy…preocupado

-Entretenido Shanks..

-Kurohige…

-Je enserio seria mejor matar al retoño para que no vea la…

No pudo terminar ya que una pistola que Shanks guardaba en su pantalón le apunto debajo de la boca

-no te atrevas a pensar en matar a mi hija

-Ya ya calma vengo a decirte qu…

-Lo que me digas no me importaba ,no me importa y no me importara

-No son ordenes mías aunque somos enemigos me salvaste la vida una vez y yo se la salvare a ti y a tu familia

-sigue

- la marina viene, y no con una tropa son todas las cedes, vienen y no para recorrer en carro alegórico como lo hacen todos los años

-Viene por Roger…

-exacto

-Osea que es el fin

-para Roger ya lo teníamos preedestinado, pero no vienen para presenciar su ejecución-

-entonces a que vienen?

-a atrapar a su banda

-que?...

-si de una forma se enteraron nadie sabe como pero, como saben que Roger es… un poco…

-Tarado,baboso,tonto ,incopetente,cabeza hueca…

-si saben que el solo no pudo haber hecho sus desastres tan bien planeados

Medite la información ,todo concordaba con todo, piesas en mi cabeza se acomodaron ,pero no era tiempo de hacerle de sherlcok Holmes ,era tiempo de hacer algo que jamás en mi vida hice ni pensé hacer: ser responsable

-Como obtiviste esta información?

Pregunto guardando mi arma en el pantalón

-amenase a uno de la marina y se confundió dio su plan actualmente nadie de tu banda sabe ya que se maejo con mucha discreción por eso te lo digo a ti

dice la verdad espero no puedo hacer nada de nada , es frustante ser impotente en momento como este

-gracias y vete no vuelvas

-ni que quisiera

Kurohige salió del pasillo

Shanks se sento en la banca de enfrente a meditar solo una respuesta figuraba en su mente, era la mas dolorosa pero la mas eficiente

-Escapar…

No había opción…

-entonces por eso no tengo apellido, lo habías dado pero lo borraste-

-exacto además llevar mi apellido no es una buena idea para nadie

-No te culpo

-entonces me perdonas?-dio esperansado

-no hay que perdonar-dijo Nami sonriéndole a su papa su papa!

Se dieron un abrazo su primer abrazo después de 17 años

-Papa

-si hija…

-me raptaste solo para decirme esto

-CIERTO LO OLVIDABA JE!

-JE!

-Ussop que le dijiste a Luffy?-pregunto Zoro al narizudo

-es que

Explico todo con palabras entendibles para Zoro

-NO TE ACABAS DAR CUENTA DE LA FIERA QUE DESATASTE!

-no..

-AGH! USSOP Bueno no es tu culpa no importa pero agh!

-YA! Me haces sentir peor!

-Pero a este paso Luffy pasara a ser historia

Dijo Hancock al ver a Luffy en el hipodromo mutilando a Kid sin esfuerzo alguno…

* * *

><p>Bueno le buena noticia es... que me pueden encontrar en facebook!<p>

.?id=100003544337468

arriba el link de mi pagina!

y el favor

Una amiga se metio auno de esos concursos donde ganas cosas pero ella tambien es otaku y quiere una peluca!lo unico que tiene que hacer es darle like o megusta a esta foto:

.?fbid=192502337517412&set=pu.144126639021649&type=1&theater

si la foto sube 20 likes les doy un capitulo de 2000 palabras el lunes!

ahora me despido gracias por leerme y por esperarme! escritores que me leen animo! y sogan con su trabajo

atte: font dial 99!


End file.
